Dino
Dino is a male pack rat in Zootopia: Crime Files. He is suspected of making a large purchase at Vermin's with a stolen credit card. He appears in Case 7. Physical Appearance Dino is a lithe rat with a rather large head. He sports gray fur, with a large tuft of slicked-back black hair, and pink skin, nose, and ears. He wears a white shirt under a red suit with a black bow tie. His eyes are black and he has large buckteeth. Role in the Game While searching for the suspect who made a large purchase at Vermin's with a stolen credit card, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde find crumpled paper, paw prints, and a video tape of security footage. The crumpled paper turns out to be a tailor's receipt. The lab analyzes it and Clawhauser tells them that the suspect is well-dressed and has a tail. He also tells them the paw prints belong to a tiny suspect. Upon reviewing the security footage, Judy sees that the suspect is actually a rat. Nick recognizes him as Dino the lounge singer, as he downloaded many of his songs in an "entirely legal manner". They go to question Dino, and Nick tells him he is a huge fan and bought many of his CDs from street corner vendors. Dino, flattered, tells them he was just shopping for clothes and hasn't committed any crimes. Judy says they're not accusing him, unless he is confessing. Dino says there's a lot of crooks traffic in stolen credit cards and a successful lounge singer such as himself has little use for them. But he does tell them there was another shopper while he was there, a mouse named Clara and suggests they see her. While searching for more clues in Vermin's, they find a doorstop which has garbage stains on it. Nick sees that it came from a heavy bag of trash. Nick suggests they talk to Dino again about it, and that he wanted him to sign his CDs. They approach Dino and Judy asks him about the doorstop. Dino rudely says the only door he knows is the stage door and suggests they end this and leave him alone. Nick learns "never meet your idols". They learn from the lab and Clawhauser that the bag of trash contains Vermin's coupons covered in cement. They learn that the coupons are extremely expensive and expired. They talk to a construction worker Nolte and search in the cement. They find a box in the cement. In the box contains a notebook with notes on hoarding. They notice stains of hair gel on the notebook. Clawhauser looks through it and tells them that the hoarder loves Vermin's, lives in an apartment owned by Phyllis, and the hair gel is gross. They learn from Clara that the hoard notes are not hers. At the apartment, Judy and Nick find receipts for Vermin's for extra lounge carpets, that they think are wash cloths or dish towels. They learn from Clawhauser about the product code, MF49903BF37845, but corrects himself with MF49903BF37846. They ask Alice about the code, she doesn't know the purchaser's name but she knows the code at first but doesn't. She say she remembers that the carpets were bought by someone talking about a show they were putting on. With enough evidence, Judy and Nick arrest the suspect: Dino. Dino confesses he doesn't have his own card and he really needed to make a purchase. He didn't make the purchase for the lounge carpets but for the Vermin's bags. He says that Vermin's bags are the best for all his hoarding projects and says he's a pack rat. Nick compliments him on defying stereotypes and asks him to sign his CDs. Trivia *Dino and Colby share the same character model. *Dino is currently the only rat to be seen in Zootopia: Crime Files to date. Category:Zootopia Antagonists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Rats Category:Rodents Category:Thieves Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video game villains